


Flanagan-Hilton Dreams

by emu_daddy



Category: The Flanagan-Hilton Long Beach Resort
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Master!Olgov, Multi, Polyamory, Sub!Brad Pitt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emu_daddy/pseuds/emu_daddy
Summary: A sunny day on Long Beach and Olgov is bored...
Relationships: Olgov/Brad Pitt, Olgov/Everyone, Olgov/Johnny
Comments: 2





	Flanagan-Hilton Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to Mr Blackman & Mr Douglass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+Mr+Blackman+%26+Mr+Douglass).

> Recently I got the INCREDIBLE opportunity to stage crew for the world premiere of the show "The Flanagan-Hilton Long Beach Resort"! We were able to work directly with the playwrights to develop this hilarious show!
> 
> But when you show your work to the public... it can only be expected that fanfiction will be written about it. 
> 
> The actors originating all of the roles featured in this fanfiction have given me express permission to write this, and have even contributed ideas for me to write! 
> 
> So... without further ado, here is an absolutely sinful encounter at the Flanagan-Hilton.

One sunny day on Long Beach, Olgov sat on the balcony, surveying the parking lots and the occasional trickling of guests in and out, hands at his sides and gloved in the heavy garden gloves that he loved so, so much. As the clock struck three, the sun's rays hit a small shard of green, shattered champagne class. This did not please Olgov. 

With haste he rode the elevator down to the lobby. It was empty as usual, except for Brad Pitt lazily typing at the computer. 

"Morning, Olgov." Brad muttered under his breath before resuming his typing. 

Most days, Olgov would have traversed across the lobby to the men's restroom to make another masterpiece, and perhaps to find another bleeding corpse, but today he had other things to do. Olgov stood just in front of the elevator, watching Brad's white hair Bob slightly with the motion of his typing. 

"Brad Pitt." Olgov declared, pulling a machete from his fashionable black robe. 

"Olgov, buddy, put that down!" Brad squeaked, leaping a little bit out of his stool. 

"Olgov requests Mr Pitt in the men's restroom at precisely fifteen-five."

"Oh, Olgov, what if someone checks in?"

"They won't, Mr Pitt." Olgov sped to Brad's desk pointing the machete right at the man's right eye. 

Brad quivered, stepping aside from his desk. "Daddy?"

"Correct, Mr Pitt," Olgov stated, pressing the knife to the back or Brad's neck. Brad shivered as the cool metal gently sat upon his flesh and walked obediently into the men's restroom. He opened the door, turning the doorknob with shaky fingers. 

"On the ground, Mr Pitt," demanded Olgov, snapping on an extra pair of rubber gloves over the gardening ones he usually wore.  _ This is a job for many gloves _ , Olgov thought as Brad adjusted his hair in the mirror. 

"You don't need to adjust your hair, most beautiful." Brad reluctantly dropped his arms to his sides. "Olgov requests you bend over, Me Pitt, Mr Pitt. Let me see that pretty little ass of mine, beautiful.” 

Brad bent himself over on the sink counter, shuttering as he felt the cool laminate countertop against his soft cheek. Olgov wasted no time yanking down Brad’s trousers, unbuttoning the material until it fell to a loose pile of fabric at Brad’s ankles. 

“Oh- Olgov!” Brad gasped as the man pulled down his boxers, massaging Brad gently. 

Olgoc says nothing, he merely smirks, lowers his head, and beins licking down Brad’s ass in little kitten licks at a teasingly slow pace. A part of Brad relaxes at the tender touch, but he arches his back at just how good it feels. Olgov kisses slowly down to kiss Brad’s pert hole, sending the other man into a fit of groans and wails. “Damn, Olgov, that feels so good!” He moans, squirming away. 

But suddenly Olgov stepped away, leaving Brad’s hips bucking in desperation. “What do you call me, Mr Pitt?” Brad inhales sharply. 

“Please, please Olgov, keep going!” 

“Olgov will not repeat his previous statement.” 

Brad inhales a shaky sigh. 

“Daddy.” Brad shivers. “I call you Daddy.” 

Olgov nodded curtly. “Put your hands behind your back, Mr Pitt.” Brad did so immediately as Olgov traced his fingers down Brad’s lower back and ass, teasing the sensitive flesh between the man’s legs with his soft touches. 

“You-” Brad gasps. “Olg- Daddy, why do you tease me? It feels so good!” He jumps a little bit as Olgov’s gloved hands grasp his cock. Brad bucks up, but the other man holds him down with a firm hand to keep the taller man still. As Olgov’s hands continue gentle strokes and an occasional teasing flick across the head of his cock, Brad nearly sees stars at the intensity of the pleasure, but just as a familiar head begins to build in Brad’s stomach, there is a sound from outside. 

“Ground level is clear!” Shouts Johnny, his footsteps sending a straight shock down Brad’s spine. Both men look up to the bathroom door as it bursts open. Johnny tumbles in with a smile until he caught eye contact with Brad in the rather compromising position. Johnny freezes. “Oh!” He gulps. “Uh, Olgov?” 

Olgov, who was looking at the floor, slowly turns his head to face Johnny’s glance. “Yes, Johnny?” He stated rather calmly, straightening his back up. 

Johnny’s mouth forms a perfect O. Neither of the men dare say a word. 

“Damn, Olgov,” Johnny’s voice penetrates the silence. “I-” Johnny turns to leave, but Olgov is there quicker, blocking off the door with his broad shoulders. 

“This has been the most unproductive intrusion on Olgov’s activities!” He screeched. “It is interfering with his artistic ability!” 

Johnny gulps. “Olgov, I’m sorry?” He stutters. “What do you want me to do?” 

Brad is still bent over the table as a wide smirk grows on Olgov’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry for writing this. 
> 
> But I WILL WRITE MORE. 
> 
> Next chapter, look out for Johnny and the Coats!


End file.
